


Danke

by Emeritus2386



Category: Lindemann, Rammstein, Till Lindemann - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentines, major fluff, rammstein valentines, valentines day, valentinesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Valentine’s Day one-shot full of fluff. Till/Oc pairing.The idea was taken from a picture of Till a few years back carrying a bouquet of flowers.





	Danke

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Till might be a little ooc for this but I couldn’t resist writing this little drabble x

I groaned as I pried the heels from my aching feet, internally shouting at myself for wearing the damned things again all day at work. The ache in my foot still remained as i lowered it to the floor, feeling as though you i were walking on bubble wrap at the sensation of finally walking flat foot on the floor. 

Walking over to the couch, i momentarily contemplated going over and getting a glass of wine but decided that the effort to walk over to the kitchen was far too much and sitting here on this couch was a much better idea. 

I checked your phone for the hundredth time today and there was still no messages from him. I frowned momentarily but decided not to worry as I knew he’d be wrapped up with work. I’d sent the somewhat obligatory message of ‘happy Valentine’s Day’ earlier that morning but still had not received anything back. 

Looking at the time, it was nearly 5:50 and i grumbled slightly, a little miffed that he hadn’t text. I knew this was not out of the ordinary for him, he went long periods without ever checking his phone, seeing it as a burden rather than a necessity as so many others did. But yet I was still a little put out. Seeing your colleagues receiving gift and chocolates, discussing plans for that night and so on was a little disheartening but you had pushed through and endured all their stories with a smile. 

I knew he didn’t like the idea of Valentine’s Day. It was forced and a gimmick to him. He’d said before that he found it distasteful to boast and that a fleeting display of affection just to show others how you felt, or what materialistic matter you could buy was wrong to him. I agreed to some extent, but it still hurt to see others receiving such public gifts when you knew that your boyfriend was a much more private man with values like no other.

I decided to ignore it and read for a while to stop thinking about the day and all the emotions running through you. Pulling out my favourite book, I started to read peacefully with the dogs by your feet. 

A few pages in, the door unlocked and the dogs began running to the door, not barking and so you knew who it was instantly. 

“Halt” came the deep voice for the doorway, stopping the dogs from jumping and I placed the book down on the couch, ready to turn around. I pushed all my mixed feelings down, trying not to become upset but hearing his voice felt like an extra little stab.

“Guten Abend meine schönheit” 

At that moment, I turned around and nearly burst into tears.

There standing just in front of the doorway was my big, strong German man. Still wearing his boots and black overcoat, his hair slightly dishevelled, clutching on to the sweetest bouquet of sunflowers. I gasped as I saw them and his face lit up as my eyes watered from the gesture.

“Till i-“  
“Gern geschehen” he mumbled, his eyes soft as he reached for my chin, holding it for a moment before lifting it up delicately as he bent down to place a kiss on my lips.

“Danke dir” i Said smiling and he smiled almost shyly.

“But I thought- you never replied to my text?” I changed my question half way through.

“It’s in the bedroom” he mumbled, voice deep and croaky from singing all day. “I forgot it this morning” he shrugged, his expressive eyes showing his apology. I kissed him again and raced to put the flowers in some water, Tills breathy laugh following behind me as I squealed slightly clutching onto my flowers.

“You remembered they are my favourite” I stated, grabbing the vase from under the sink.

“I try to remember everything you say to me” he answered honestly. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest and I could no longer hide the goofy smile on my lips. 

The rest of the night was a beautiful, intimate affair of making a special dinner for us, served under candlelight with conversation flowing and a full night of intimacy. 

He may not truly believe in Valentine’s Day but I do and it meant so much to me that he would put my feelings first for this occasion. I don’t deserve him.


End file.
